Flurry
by LuminaCarina
Summary: A flurry, he thinks dimly, that's what he is. He's the mess of random leaves and she's the wind that moves him, directs him to his goals. Though, mostly she leads him to pain and not pleasure, but he's willing to live with that if it means having Roxanne close. cousincest


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

It's odd, how Roxanne can just attract attention to herself without even trying. When he was younger, he used think she actually was trying, but was just pretending she wasn't. He wanted it to be true, because if she was naturally so bright and funny, then he pales even more in comparison to her. Those thoughts are long gone by now.

They're not twins, though people often mistake them as such. Roxanne is a year younger, a year sweeter and a year prettier. His baby sis is better than him, but she's she, and she's always had him wrapped around her little finger. He would give up everything he is for her.

There are times though, when he wants to hurt her. She can be so stupid, he knows, but she is never more stupid than when it comes to him. When it's him on the line, she loses all sense of reason and turns into a selfish, childish brat. But he would forgive her that – being herself – because she's his sister, and to Fred, that's something sacred.

Still, there is something infinitely bitter about watching her spread her legs for a boy that doesn't care for her, all the while knowing she knows that he's there in the shadows, keeping an eye on her. It's like she wants to break him little by little, and he lets her do it because she's Roxanne.

They weren't always like that. They used to be the best of friends, doing everything together, and he misses those days. He wants that simplicity back. But he knows that will never be, because they both grew up and changed, and not for the better either.

He would like to say he doesn't know what changed, but he knows it all too well. A mistake, a screw up, and his fault.

Roxanne had been so beautiful that day, glowing from the inside and cursing at him for accidentally smacking her with a book, and he hadn't been able to control himself. A kiss, a simple kiss, and he ruined their relationship forever. And the worst part? He thinks she might have returned his feelings, but pushed him away because of the consequences.

A flurry, he thinks dimly, that's what he is. He's the mess of random leaves and she's the wind that moves him, directs him to his goals. Though, mostly she leads him to pain and not pleasure, but he's willing to live with that if it means having Roxanne close.

Because for all her faults and issues, Roxanne is brilliant, outshining the entire world, and she could be whatever she wanted to be, do whatever she wanted to do. He knows it like he knows his heart beats and his lungs take in air.

But now, she's offering herself to a random boy she picked up Merlin knows where, presenting herself like some bloody dessert, putting on a show for his sake – and he just can't stand it anymore. He rushes out of there like the hounds of hell are at his heels, and feels a dark sort of satisfaction when the boy yelps as Roxanne pushes him away.

''What is wrong with you!?''

He almost wants to hit her for that question, but harming Roxanne was something he had never been capable of, not even when it could save her from self-destructing.

He doesn't give her an answer, not a verbal one, but he believes the sudden pressure of his lips is answer enough. He wants her inside, outside, above him, beneath him, he wants her everywhere. For a moment, one glorious moment, he almost devours her, but then she's gone, and all he's left with is the aftertaste of lipstick, spit and strawberry salad.

''What is wrong with you?''

The same question, but completely different. He wants to tell her exactly what's wrong with him – well, sister mine, I'm mindlessly in love with you, or maybe in lust, and I'm thinking of just forcing you to accept me – but he doesn't. Hearing all that would smash her in a thousand little pieces, ones no one would be able to piece back, so he just walks away.

He thinks, no, he knows, that whoever it was that had said you should let go the ones you love is an idiot.

**Reviews are beloved and fawned over, please leave one on your way out.**

**Unedited.**

**Unbetaed.**


End file.
